The present invention relates to collapsible multi-level baking, cooking and cooling rack assemblies. In particular, the present invention relates a collapsible multi-level baking rack assembly including a plurality of racks supported and spaced apart from one another by at least one connector leg which releasably engages each rack to permit the plurality of racks to be separated from the connector leg for collapsing the baking rack assembly.
Conventional baking ovens typically include horizontal racks which slide into and mount upon preformed supports along the oven wall. Although as many as three to five spaced apart levels are provided along the oven wall, only two racks are generally provided with the oven. As a result, the baking capacity of the oven is limited. Although additional racks may be purchased from the oven manufacturer, such racks are costly and present storage problems when not in use. In addition, the spacing of conventional oven racks is limited by the spaced apart levels formed as part of the oven wall. Conventional oven racks cannot be used for supporting the baked or cooked foods during cooling outside of the oven.
As a result of the limited baking capacity of conventional ovens, multi-level baking racks configured for being supported by conventional oven racks within the oven have been marketed. The multi-level baking racks typically include two or more racks which are supported and spaced apart from one another by four support legs which are welded to each individual rack. An example of such a rack is illustrated in Kramer et al. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 364,288, assigned to L & L Products, Inc. The multi-level baking rack of U.S. Pat. Des. 364,288 increases an oven's baking capacity when supported by a conventional oven baking rack in the oven. At the same time, the multi-level baking rack may be withdrawn from the oven and used as a cooling rack for cooling the baked or cooked food items. Despite its associated advantages, the multi-level baking rack is not collapsible. As a result, the multi-level baking rack requires a generally large storage area when not being used.
Collapsible cooking assemblies have been proposed for barbecuing and picnicking. However, the proposed collapsible cooking rack assemblies are typically complex and very difficult to assemble and disassemble. In addition, once assembled, the cooking rack assemblies lack sufficient rigidity. As a result, there is a continuing need for a collapsible multi-level baking rack assembly that is simple to assemble and disassemble and that provides sufficient rigidity once assembled.